


We Can Rest In Peace

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: This is my first Drabble, written in January 2007.   It is not Beta'd - so any mistakes, let me know!Spike's thoughts as Buffy sleeps in his arms during "Touched"





	We Can Rest In Peace

__  
  
**WE CAN REST IN PEACE.**

 ****The Apocalypse is coming. Who cares?  
I don't!  
My girl is hurting. Who cares?  
No one but me!

Yes, she is my girl. She asked me to stay. She trusts me to hold her tonight.  
Tonight, forever.  
She is my girl, my slayer, my love, my Buffy.

The pain of last year has gone. She has forgiven me ... No I am not going to think of that time. We have moved past that to this special place.  
Our place. A coming battle.  
Together we can face anything.  
This time she will live, because I will make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drabble, written in January 2007.   It is not Beta'd - so any mistakes, let me know! 
> 
> Spike's thoughts as Buffy sleeps in his arms during "Touched"


End file.
